User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 Erm... I've checked it just now, and the pictures I've seen there look pretty broken, and not really worthwhile, so I wouldn't recommend it.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 23:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're right... but the Boxy and Golem sprites look up to code, so I'll use them if I have permission (not sure whose, but I'm tempted to use them anyway). Also, do you know how many exact-size screenshots we have of Strato Patrol EOS? One thing I've found is that when sprites aren't available alone, they're probably available in the final product. NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 23:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure, it's never crossed my mind until now.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 23:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Have you ever been to the ? You should probably go to it some time; a lot more people can be there than you think. If you're using Monobook, just add "?useskin=Oasis" to the URL.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 02:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sprite fever This and - Man you're on a roll =D Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 15:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the recognition! I really should get some official title, like "Sprite Overlord" or something. I won't get one, but it would be cool if I did. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 15:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I just have a question. Where did you get all those new Kirby Mass Attack sprites? Thanks in advance! Kirbyfan103 01:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I grabbed a ROM of Kirby Mass Attack recently, put it into an emulator, and grab screenshots. I do a lot of complicated stuff from there, but the end result is a sprite! NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 22:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sprite sections Having a certain sprite of something in the infobox and in the sprite section seems a bit redundant, doesn't it?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 22:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I just think it would save us some trouble if Baby Soarar or Megatank were to reappear a year from now. If you want, I'll stop. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 23:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably more convenient and less redundant to stop.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 01:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Use the octopus enmy from mass attack. AND I LOVE YOUR PICTURES! User:Snailyrocks IT THE OCTOPUS ENEMY FROM MASS ATTACK! User:Snailyrocks Octotzo sprite plz! User:Snailyrocks :I get that you're excited, but please stop messaging me. You'll have to be patient. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 16:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I gonna put your kirby mass attack sprite in my user. User:Moon Snail I don't think I got my message across. I repeat, enough messages. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 17:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... That does seem like some pretty good info. That box art looks pretty convincing, too. Sure, you'll get credit when it's put up.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 17:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :YES! NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 17:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Images Whatever you want to do with them is fine with me.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 21:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Skeletal remains They seem right to me.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 22:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Game Error In the section on the homepage about the 20th anniversary game, it incorrectly states: *Kirby's Adventure (Game Boy) It should say NES. Just thought I should let you know. --Giokutalkuser 03:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. Fixed it. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tortle ammo Not sure; it doesn't really explicitly say they're Jellyfrizzes either.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 02:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Would you recommend I put them on the fatso's page, then? NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 02:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess that'd be alright.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Snail puppets Only Wikia Staff and VSTF can check IPs; if you want Moon Snail and Snailyrocks' IPs checked, you'll have to make a request to them.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 00:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I thought the days of vandals were over. I guess not. Please stop deleting the information, pirticuarly on Gemra. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 17:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :According to page history NBK removed your trivia addition. That's hardly vandalism. Settle article conflicts the proper way, start by not calling names. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Starship helper Do you have any proof that it uses the same icon as the ability? A screenshot, perhaps?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 19:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm not able to do so at the moment, and I can't do this using an emulator. It would have to be a rather low-quality snapshot from a camera; how would two emulators connect? I thought it was fishy that TSR had no icons for Starship helper, but yesterday I learned that they are the same as the Kirby ones. Nintendo was slightly lazier with KSSU's icon of Starship helper than with the unique one in KSS. The thing about the "stop Marx's mad plan" is on both descriptions, and the pause icons are the same -- you wouldn't be able to tell if Kirby or the helper paused. If I add an image of both icons (touchscreen), will you take my word for the pause picture? There's no way to prove this without it being the same as Kirby's. I'm not mad, and I'll take an actual photo or two in a couple days (I'm thinkin' Sunday). I've been waiting months to find this truth and it doesn't feel appreciated much =|. I haven't checked to see if my edit was undone, but I'll (attempt) to prove myself correct before I do anything about it. Sincerely, NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 03:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Just upload the picture here on the talkpage. All I need is proof.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 04:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Schnoz; Roguemole The "Big Schnoz" and "Giant Schnoz" articles you can go ahead and make. As for the whole Roguemole thing, I'm a bit confused about it too. I've brought up the issue before here.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 23:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Vehicles To be honest, I'm a bit skeptical about making those articles. While most of them have valid names and are actual in-game elements, I'm just not sure. Try asking Changtau about this.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 05:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Satellites and switches The mushroom satellites, I'm a bit skeptical about. As for the switches... maybe mention them on the main Switch article? That seems about right for now.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 21:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Changtau is more on the technical side of things, so that's another side of the spectrum. Mainly, what an admin is expected to do is block problem users (or, simply warn them, depending on what they've done), delete any unneeded articles, and basically keep the wiki safe from such. If you're encouraged to be a technical admin like Changtau, then go ahead and learn about it, but if you'd rather be a regular admin like I am, I'm always willing to give advice. --Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 02:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, I have a choice? =] ::I guess I'd just like to be a typical admin. I have dozens of things I intend to accomplish, and I don't have time to learn anything new! You are a pretty good admin, by the way. In that case, I'm up for the challenge! Where do I enlist? NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 02:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::You can go ahead and make a request here.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Dream Collection Dream Collection is just a simultaneous re-release of six past games. I think saying that an ability or is featured in there is redundant if it's in the re-releases. Currently all those 3DS and Wii VC re-releases are not accounted for either in latest appearances or categories. The much more viable candidates are content apart from the 6 games, like Smash in the new Challenge mode, for instance. The final category structure will probably include the master categories from the 6 games and the individual ones like that. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Artwork The last 3 are from an old Japanese blog. Each one of them is from one of the old Japanese guidebooks. Don't worry though, I'm cross-referencing every image I find with the few sparse pictures of the guidebooks we have (particularly from KRR; they were going to scan them but never got around to it). The reason a lot of them look questionable is because they're super low quality. I'm currently trying to salvage as many as I can, because there's no way they're going to see the light of day otherwise. Just in case that wasn't enough, here's a scan where you can make out the Mega Titan and Mr. Frosty artwork. http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/P1130303_kirbybookpreview8.png EmptyStar (talk) 21:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's enough for me. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chuckie & Hurly Wow! I'll be darned. Good eyes you have. Sorry for doubting lol. EmptyStar (talk) 15:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't blame you for doubting it. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 22:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Emulator? I noticed you've been uploading a ton of high quality screenshots. Are you using an emulator? If so, would you mind filling up some of the empty galleries of some of the level pages? Ones like Cabbage Cavern, Vocal Volcano, and ones like those. The person I had working on that in the past is no longer here, and it would really benefit the wiki if we could get some nice level screens. Just something to consider. Thanks. EmptyStar (talk) 00:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, alright. Good enough for me. Though if you have the time before moving onto the next game, would you mind just taking a few generic screens of each of the Mass Attack levels? Just get them uploaded and I'll take care of the rest. The last level redesign project ended in failure once our screen guy left, so I'd hate for that to be the case again, haha. EmptyStar (talk) 19:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, in the past I was able to have at least 6 images per page. But the person I allocated to capture screenshots in the past really did nothing besides help with the level redesign project... You're doing more here though, so maybe 3 images per page? I don't mean 3 per stage, just 3 for the entire level. So 3 times the 5 levels in the game comes out to a total of 15 screenshots overall. That's doable right? You don't even need to put them on my talk page; I scan through the "new images" section at least once per day so I'll get them linked myself. And yes, the images you get will go to the gallery section of these pages: Dedede Resort, Sand Canyon, Necro Nebula, ect. EmptyStar (talk) 02:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I used to double up on the images like that, but it started to look really cheesy once you notice the same image is used on another page as well. I'll probably end up using them to flesh out the galleries anyway, but I'd definitely like some exclusive images for the level pages. Keep in mind that I'm in no real rush to update the level pages, so you can take your time getting each image and do it at your convenience. I suggest just snapping a picture here as you play through the levels in order to get the screenshots of other things (like Bat). That's up to you though. Thanks! Oh, and congratulations on being made an admin! =)EmptyStar (talk) 19:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Adminship You've passed your Rfa. Hopefully you adhere to policies and use the tools to benefit the Wiki, I have faith you will. Keep up the good work. BNK [ |T| ] 01:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Is there any place where I can learn how to do everything I have earned the power to do? For example, I have no idea how to delete pages or block ill-meaning users. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 02:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :: --Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::What's in that guide, plus you now have access to the MediaWiki namespace (which has over 5,000 configuration pages on its own), , and . WikiFeatures lets you turn optional features such as chat on or off, while ThemeDesigner is an easy (but self-limiting) way to customize the global site skin; on Kirby Wiki it's almost completely overridden by our custom CSS. Your now has an admin-only bar leading to . This page is mostly the same as but it also tracks daily traffic of the site, if that interests you. Congratulations! Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) How do you become an admin on this fine site good sir? RealMagolor (talk) 12:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Emulator Hi NerdyBoutKirby, I'm asking what emulator did you use to get the Sprites of the games, and also, what program did you use? Maestro Dedede (Talk) :I used Desmume's DS emulator, and I'm not sure which ROM I grabbed. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 00:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, but I will use No$gba instead, :::You also have Dolphin Emulator? I had one, but it Doesn't work as well. Stuff Huh! You're right. I just checked the manual for KatAM and sure enough the plural is indeed Kirbys. Haha, whoops grammar had me thinking otherwise. Thanks for catching that, and I'll be correcting other instances like those that I made later. As for the Roguemole thing, I think we should just get on it now on the talk page asap before we just forget about it. I don't think we've actually ever successfully merged/ split a page after the fact like that. And where did I make the Dream Land mistakes? I usually don't get that wrong. EmptyStar (talk) 03:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :K great. Hopefully the matter will be resolved within the week. I think I was on hiatus during the HR-D3 split, so it's nice to know that this stuff gets done. EmptyStar (talk) 04:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::We hit a roadblock on the Little Miss Moley talk page. Wanna weigh in some more? Thanks! EmptyStar (talk) 02:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Pinball elements It all looks very interesting, but I'm afraid I'm not the person to ask about this. Consult with Changtau on the subject of creating those articles.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 16:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin powers I agree with and applaud most of what you do around the wiki, including restoring the talk page content, but this is an incorrect application of administrator privileges. You should read up on wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators's reading list and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, especially *wikipedia:Wikipedia:What adminship is not *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advice for new administrators. Settle disputes by discussion on the talk page, especially if the other party has evidence or an argument to support his/her point of view. I don't know if this has happened before on the wiki, but it's not the correct thing to do. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry. It won't happen again. NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 20:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Red Star, Blue Star The Star article has a pretty good coverage on the collectible stars already. Perhaps giving them a mention there would suffice.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 19:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) KRR's Pinball Land If they were the ones who took the images originally, the best course of action would be to credit them for the individual images used to make the one.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 20:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) CC'ed message Please read Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I've read it and I like the idea of a quiz. Would one person in particular create the questions, or would lots of editors contribute? NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 17:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reuploads Sorry for the accusation! Perhaps the problem arises from the images being in the middle of an animation? Enemies preforming their attack animations can often-times cause motion blur and ghosting. I like to screenshot their idle models just to prevent this. In any case, thanks for uploading these in the first place! I'm gonna try to keep the compositions the same because you really did a good job in that regard (especially the Needlous one). And I'm glad to help. EmptyStar (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Completely forgiven. To be honest, I thought the Chilly one was one of the best, besides Giant Gordo. Oh-well, nothing we can do there. NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 00:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Magolor thumb|this guy. Consider it done. I'll have it overhauled by tomorrow. EmptyStar (talk) 04:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :This is still getting done lol. I Got waylaid adding this awesome new artwork. Speaking of which, do we have a page for Tick Tock Jr. (the clock guy from Star Stacker's time trial mode)? I didn't see anything, but I was wondering if he's just under an odd name or something. EmptyStar (talk) 23:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope! I don't own either game he's in, though, so I can't create the article unless I get KStSt for Christmas. Of course, I suggested it first =]. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 22:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Daizen46 I'm sorry about putting some off-color picture. I used spoiler template and put it in the bottom of my user page. Is that OK?-Kirbyellow (talk) 08:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, it's not okay. However, since I was the one to give you that suggestion, I'll let it slide. Thank you. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 22:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Clearing Backgrounds There it is. The style of that design looks familiar, is that from the Gaming Wiki homepage? I'd love to check out the rest of their facts lol. EmptyStar (talk) 05:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah I made the image transparent, just because I recall transparency being preferred lately lol. I have one with a White background too if you'd prefer that one. EmptyStar (talk) 05:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I found it on Nintendo.com. And yes, transparent is best. Thanks for the help, NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 16:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. So far the only person with it here is Kirbyellow. The plan of attack for getting the game artwork from it is probably going to be finishing up NiDL art first, then onto KSSU. That said, over at KRR me and one of their staffers are still trying to get a hold of the old webmaster who has a ton of old guides (K64 might be one of them, I don't remember). I'm offering to do all the editing for them if they can get them to me scanned, in hopes that between both of our sites we can have a full collection of artwork. So I'll keep an eye out for the two artworks you want uploaded. =) EmptyStar (talk) 02:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I own it too, but I do not have the technology to scan it... NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 19:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Just confirming we're on the same page. You have 星のカービィ プププ大全, right? Not the English booklet that's packaged with the game. They're radically different. Anyway, you don't need to scan them. Just taking a picture of the pages with your phone or camera is good enough for me to edit. EmptyStar (talk) 22:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Er, I was talking to Kirbyellow, and no, I don't own that thing. I own the artbook that came with the game. Also, I have no cell phone, so I'd rather leave it to the expert. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 00:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:An apology I'm sorry too. I entirely misinterpreted that last comment you made and sorta lost my head. It's my fault. I'll try to be more open-minded and willing to compromise as well. Don't worry, it's all water under the bridge, and I expect this partnership to continue. Keep it up, you've been a great benefit to the wiki so far, and when the time comes I'll be happy to vouch for you when you're ready to be promoted to bureaucrat. =) To many more happy edits, Empty. EmptyStar (talk) 01:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I very much appreciate that! NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 02:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. In fact there's still a lot of the other artwork that I still need to place. I might crop those images later and stuff, but yeah I have no qualms about you putting up as soon as they're uploaded. EmptyStar (talk) 02:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, a sheep page would be great. Thanks for checking. EmptyStar (talk) 13:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Keeby Yeah, I'm honestly not sure about the sprites, although I've never played enough of KDC to make an accurate judgment. Sorry.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 16:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ??? Why did you give me the infraction about video posting asshole?!VideoGamePhenomHD (talk) 00:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi :D Just wanted to stop by to say hi. You seem like a cool person :) Kirbygirl123 (talk) 18:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Visual programmes I'm not too sure about the whole video thing myself, to be honest. I know there's exceptions, though, like the music and the copy ability transformations.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 04:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Video is not discouraged, but it has to be structured like any other content, and that is hard. The videos I removed are either low-quality or aren't exactly appropriate i.e. write an article instead of using a video to show it. There's issues like where's the line to draw for the relevance of the video, and where we are supposed to include the video. Plus videos present an interesting problem - if people just include videos using Video:video_name, the player there is either Flash-based or some proprietary one - you can't access those from some handhelds and tablets. I solved the last problem already by using Template:Youtube so we use universal HTML5 embeds instead of Flash/other standards, but that only solves the videos which are hosted on YouTube, AND the embed has to go through the template instead of using the direct video linking. :Lastly, there's the issue of content patrols. Videos sometimes get removed, and we're supposed to put in an equivalent one - but what exactly was the video before? That's pretty difficult. :Of course, where a video does its job well, by all means include it. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 12:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Betas and things *ahem* Sorry about that. Anyways, it might be useful to document them, but I'm not entirely sure if we really need to or not.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 04:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Kirbyellow Kirbyellow administrates the JP Kirby wiki and his own Kirby site and knows a lot of things =) but he has considerable difficulty understanding English. Try to talk to him using simple english and avoid figure of speeches - if he is using a literal machine translator like most people here for Japanese, he would not be able to understand. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 08:36, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Just a little question. if i find alot of & and ' i should remove those right? since i found alot of them on the Escargoon page and i removed them. i meant the amp and apos it dosnt show up for some weird reason.... Demise36 (talk) 02:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) The Kirby wiki chat. Hi,we are trying to make the chat popular,and we are doing a good job.You are an admin,so if you can come you'll give us a big help.Can you come when you can,please? Demise36 (talk) 20:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure I can... I'm busy right now. Thanks for the offer, though. NerdyBoutKirby 20:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sites A lot of them are here Portal: Help Out/Resources. I believe a copy of each link are on the respective games' pages as well, including the Japanese official sites. I compiled those ages ago. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, major thanks! =] NerdyBoutKirby 02:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) SPAMMER ATTACK! HELP! SOME GUY IS POSTING SPAM PAGES BUT I'M SLOWING HIM DOWN BY POSTING THESE MESSAGES! PLEASE BAN THIS 'WIKIA DESTROYER' AND DELETE THESE STUPID PAGES! Octometaknight (talk) 00:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :He won't be returning for 75 years, I made sure of that. Thank you for alerting me. It will take me a while to undo all his damage. I hope other admins help out with this mess, but I think I can handle it. NerdyBoutKirby Fiery Christmas! 00:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I know everything this guy has done because he made a mistake; he posted everything he did on my Talk Page. All he did was tamper with a bunch of the templates and create spam pages. Octometaknight (talk) 00:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) KDCol HAL Heya. Haven't talked to you in a while - I can't even breathe with the amount of coursework they are throwing at me haha. You asked about creating articles Happiness Hall, Apricot etc. a couple of weeks ago, right? I just picked up the game for my little sister yesterday but I haven't really played any of it yet, but I can see that those are actually level hubs, so do create the articles if you still want to. Sorry if my initial response was not clear - I had no idea what they are referring to =D, I guess they're like Reddy Land etc. Anyways I'm having two week's Christmas break (along with new coursework) starting in a few days, so I'm gonna move those templates BNK was badgering me about (why not move it himself if it's such a big deal) and have a look at those KDCol-related articles and create the necessary ones once I've seen some of the game. It's been mostly just the two of us keeping the site in shape for a while, and lately you're checking those new edits earlier than most other people. Keep up the good work! I'm on a plane home tomorrow, so you got the driving seat to yourself =D Have a great weekend! Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 22:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, it's good to know that stuff in advance. I haven't been spending nearly as much time on Kirby Wiki as I would like -- I guess something about it is just boring me for a brief period =|. I've been spending more time on http://didyouknowgaming.com/ and working on my own Kirby parody picture of a [[mariowiki:Vista Hill|famous scene from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars]]. Still, it's good to be back. Happy holidays, NerdyBoutKirby Fiery Christmas! 21:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) KMA screens File:B-akirby 00 7772.png File:B-akirby 03 6998.png File:B-akirby 04 7589.png File:B-akirby 04 7981.png File:B-akirby 06 7400.png File:B-akirby 07 7795.png File:B-akirby 10 7021.png File:B-akirby 11 7612.png File:B-akirby 14 7426.png File:B-akirby 15 7821.png File:B-akirby 16 7236.png File:B-akirby 18 7635.png File:B-akirby 19 7050.png File:B-akirby 22 7452.png File:B-akirby 25 7070.png File:B-akirby 25 7658.png File:B-akirby 28 7275.png File:B-akirby 29 6887.png File:B-akirby 29 7475.png File:B-akirby 32 7093.png File:B-akirby 32 7680.png File:B-akirby 35 7298.png File:B-akirby 36 7498.png File:B-akirby 39 7703.png File:B-akirby 39 7899.png File:B-akirby 40 6727.png File:B-akirby 42 7321.png File:B-akirby 43 7520.png File:B-akirby 46 7726.png File:B-akirby 46 7922.png File:B-akirby 48 6949.png File:B-akirby 49 7344.png File:B-akirby 49 7540.png File:B-akirby 53 7749.png File:B-akirby 56 6975.png File:B-akirby 58 7569.png File:B-akirby 59 7377.png You needed these, right? =) Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, them's a lot o' screens! Thanks! NerdyBoutKirby Fiery Christmas! 22:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Anytime! Anytime, it's a pleasure helping out! Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 20:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) An IP Hopper and Troublemaker! I just caught this guy trying to add information back to Adeleine's page that I reverted a day ago, turns out that both the IPs that added the same information are from Texas, IP 76.6.80.61 and IP 76.6.86.109 and may be sockpuppets used to get their own way! Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 00:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. You're the best. NerdyBoutKirby Fiery Christmas! 03:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hey, Nerdy. Thanks for the feedback on the Kirby Squeak Squad screenshots. Indeed, I got a DS emulator and a ROM of Kirby Squeak Squad, so I can take pictures as I please! If I happen to take any more screenshots, I'll be sure to add them to some of the articles. It's always good to help out the wiki! -ReallyGouda (Just a plain old signature.) (talk) 18:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :You're tellin' me! =] NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 20:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty. Alright, I got the picture of Uja's original form. Now I just need to get one of his sword form. -ReallyGouda (Just a plain old signature.) (talk) 01:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 21:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply! Hmmm, I guess I'l think about it, thanks for the confidence! Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 03:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Little links? Hey, bro. There's some dude who's adding little video links under the transformation videos in copy abilities, like Fire and Jet. I've edited out some of them, but they keep coming. Should I let him place the links on there? Because they seem kinda pointless to me. Or should I leave them alone? Silverwing Bloodsplash (talk) 02:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Silverwing Bloodsplash Thank You very Much! Thanks for undoing that King DeDeDe edit, I couldn't point out whether it was applicable or not. Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 23:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Offer! I've thought about it and I think I'l give it a whirl, where do I go to get get elected or voted? Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 14:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :To quote an admin before me, NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 15:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) hey you know how u banned kirbykicksass? well, thank you, he was starting to annoy me (GreenKirby213 (talk) 19:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) How do you make your own signature things? GreenKirby213 (talk) 19:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry. My signature ideas are on my wall GreenKirby213 (talk) 22:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I Want to Apologize. Hi, NerdyBoutKirby! I was wondering why my personal images were being deleted from articles, and I just read the guidelines for all that. I understand now why they were deleted and want to apologize for this specifically; I am completely new here, and just hope to continue to contribute in what small ways I can. Also, I've re-done my User Page and wonder if everything I posted there is okay in your view (sort of a request for a spell check). If there's anything wrong with my contributions, User Page, or other things, I would love it if you could tell me what I've done incorrectly on my Talk Page. I am quite inexperienced, but I hope that my User Page doesn't get deleted; if my User Page needs to be edited, could everyone please first contact me prior their editing? I will greatly appreciate any help I can get! Thank you all!! Barrelcactusaddict (talk) 19:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello NerdyBoutKirby. i just came to ask if you could make this picture into a signature. it would mean greatly if you could help me out. i know it's kind of wunky, but im sure you could work it out! ROMs Hey NerdyBoutKirby. I could use some help. I'm doing a retrospective of the Kirby series on my website ( http://www.testzero.net/search/label/Kirby%20Retrospective ) And I could use some help. I noticed on the page for Kirby's Toy Box http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby%27s_Toy_Box you have clean images of all the games, which indicates that they were screenshots from an emulator. Do you by any chance have the ROMs of the game? I want to be able to review them, but I'd have to be able to play them and capture footage in order to do so. If you don't have the ROMs, where did you get the images? Do you think they might have the ROMs? I'm grasping at straws here, since all of the normal emulation sites I've checked have only had a few of the ROMs, or broken ROMs. Message me back if you can help, thanks Testzero (talk) 02:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I have the ROM for the Pinball sub-game. Changtau2005 posted most of the images on the article, though I added all the pinball ones. I did my research over the summer and learned that only two working ROMs exist on the internet: Pinball and Baseball. I fiddled with a few others for hours only to learn that they were corrupted. :I think what you're doing is awesome, it's a shame I can't assist you more on this =(. I think Nintendo should release a collection of 30+ Satellaview games emulated on a 3DS card -- then we'd all be happy. My suggestions are that you: :#Ask Changtau where he got the images from. :#Get the ROMs of Baseball and Pinball, then film the footage you need. :#Use images/screenshots of the other games, read the article to learn about the games, and briefly explain the footage dilemma so viewers don't question you. :I hope that helps at least a little. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 15:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Woah woah woah. I just found something that I think we'll all be pleased with: 3 videos of the more obscure games! http://superfamicom.org/blog/2008/11/kirby-no-omachahako-updated-with-pinball/ NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 22:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks both of you for your help. The video is now up, and I'd love if you could help spread the word. http://www.testzero.net/2013/04/kirby-retrospective-09-kirbys-toy-box.html ::(Testzero (talk) 06:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) :::Don't mention it, Testzero! I'm a fan of your work and it was a pleasure assisting you. Come back here if you ever need more insight or the like. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 20:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey man, thanks for deleting that blog for me. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Considering it tells you that you have new messages, I figure you'll see my thanks here first...But thank you for the signature! I'm really not trying to spam you or anything, I just want to make sure that you get my thanks! Signature? Hi, i was told you were the one to talk to about getting a new signature. I posted it in one of my blogs, if you wanted to know what i wanted. Thanks, (and if you cant do this, then no prob) Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Could you please link me to the blog? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 23:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sure no problem User blog:Meta Kirby52/New Signature? Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Anime Images Thanks. I got the original pictures from Kirby's Rainbow Resort on this page , and using Photoshop, I added transparency and removed any JPG artifacts. As for the ''Kirby Squeak Squad screenshots, I was having trouble getting used to the keyboard controls, and having all of the levels to go through, taking some shots was difficult... but I think I'll try again at taking them. Hopefully, I'll be able to find the sword form of Uja ingame. -ReallyGouda (Just a plain old signature.) (talk) 03:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, having a professional signature would be awesome! I would really appreciate it if you could make one for me. Maybe you could make something like this: "ReallyGouda cheese picture here Wow, now that's gouda!" Teehee, cheese puns. -ReallyGouda (Just a plain old signature.) (talk) 04:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please edit on kirby-star-warrior.wikia.com, or go to my profile page and click Kirby Star Warrior wiki. Thank you. Where'd this come from? That'd be alright, I don't mind. It's still cheese, so it'll do! (Cheese... delicious...) -ReallyGouda (Just a plain old signature.) (talk) 21:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Kirby Squeak Squad Level Screenshots I don't mind taking level screenshots; in fact, I'm glad to help. I'll have the images added to the wiki as soon as possible. Also, thanks for the signature. It looks great! ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 00:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks and you're welcome. I take pride in taking requests and making people happy with my work... not like those grumps on deviantArt. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 00:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Here's that extra screenshot of Uja that you wanted: It may seem like I have a lot of work, but I don't mind; I've got a bunch of time on my hands, and I'm happy to be spending it contributing to the wiki. Plus ''Kirby is one of my favorite game series, so this is a good way to show appreciation for the games. Also, you're welcome. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 17:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :You're easily the most reliable editor I've had the honor of talking to in recent months. Well, I guess Changtau2005 and you are tied =]. With a little time and some more edits, I'd happily vote for you if you run for admin. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 18:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Gee, thanks! :P ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 15:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Apparent return I'm back, but need to catch up on some things. Once I'm done, I'll be back as a full-time editor.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 22:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's wonderful to hear! May the Force be with you. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 23:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Live! Chat Every now and then, I see someone in the Live! Chat. Someone by the name Piplup something or other. I try to join and start a conversation, but he/she says nothing. When I check back, he/she is gone from the chat, but then joins back later on. Its kind of odd, dont you think? Maybe its just happening to me, anyhow. You shouldnt do anything about this, I just thought it a strange anamoly to bring to you. Yours Truly, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 20:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :...What response did you have in mind...? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 20:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :...Uh...I thought it was a good idea to tell you this at the time. Now it just seems odd...Um, this is kinda awkward. Lets pretend this never happened...*facepalm* Meta Kirby52 You lose. 20:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Say, could you remind me what your email address is? I hath another request. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 20:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Uh, sure ok. Its "Dallanrosendo@yahoo.com" Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) A funny pic Hiya there Nerdyboutkirby! I was surfin 'round the internet, and I found a pic that I really think is legitimately funny. However, i'm not to sure about this Wikia's policy on this kind of image. Dont worry, its not like, nudies or anything. Its just...well, its just a fat Tiff. I kinda think its hilarious and would just like to share it with the community, but I'm not sure if thats against the rules. Just follow the link, and tell me if this type of image is appropiate or not. Thanks! http://mistystuffer.deviantart.com/art/Fumu-285506425?q=gallery%3Amistystuffer%2F22629442&qo=242 Note that i asked Changtau first, but I want your opinion on the matter as well. Respond whenever you please! Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 15:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :You're right, that is funny; the best part is that Tiff deserves it for being annoying 100 episodes in a row =]. I read Changtau2005's response, and I agree with him. I've put several unofficial images on my profile and even in signatures (see the green robot bird below), so it's fine. As far as the content of the image, it's nothing indecent... but if you receive too many complaints about it, please do remove it. Otherwise, go ahead. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 18:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I just hope everybody else gets the same laugh on it as I did. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 18:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Kirby's? Nah, Search likes "Kirbys" Hi! I was just using the Search engine to look up ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. I typed it in exactly like that, minus the italics. However, nothing came up. So, i took the ' out and just typed in Kirbys Return to Dream Land, and it worked, even though the actual page is named Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Is that because of some new error, and are you guys workin on fixin it already? If so, then sorry for bringing this up. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 20:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think Wikia handles the search engine, so we can't do anything about it. It's not a significant bug, so I wouldn't lose any sleep over it if I were you. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 21:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yea, I suppose so. Just threw me off a tad bit is all. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :We have a problem. There is a page called "Bananapls" on this wikia. I already deleted the contents, as it contained foul language, and just plain gibberish. I do not know how to set up a page for deletion, could you perhaps send me those instructions? Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I got this. As for the deletion template, simply type "Delete" with two { and two } around it. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! I was really freaking out that night, I was searching the whole Wikia! Haha...Meta Kirby52 You lose. 20:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Merging? Hiya! I noticed some of the pages that were proposed for merging date to at least a year or two '''old. I'm sure you already aware of this, but my main question is this; Can admins only perform merging? I'd be glad to help in any way possible, if I can. Thanks, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you can professionally merge them, of course you may! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :And how would one do this "merging"? Simply copying/pasting and of course deleting articles/links that have already been used? If you give me simple instructions I will carry them out as best as I can. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 01:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Pretty much. But it has to flow, y'know? For example, if you were to merge Small Jellifrizz and Giant Jellifrizz, you'd have to change the name to 'Jellifrizz.' Then you'd change all 'Small Jellifrizz' to 'small Jellifrizz,' and change 'Giant Jellifrizz' to 'big Jellifrizz.' I'll fix anything you miss. Merge one or two a day, that way I have time to catch up. ::Another thing I can recommend is to add more colons when you reply. See how your reply above is just as far over as my response? It'd be easier to read if it were indented a tad more. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Indented like this, right? Either way, I will get working on the merges hopefully tomorrow night, but sadly...that is not a guarentee. But thats good. So, should I attempt to merge all the pages, or just those with more Support than Oppose? And its good to have your support on this matter. Thanks for the help, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::MERGE THEM ALL! MWA HA HA HA!''' NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:23, :::::April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::HAHAHAH! Ok. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:29, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I managed to merge a page, mainly Shotzo. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue this merging. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Which image should I use for the Jellifrizz page? Should I leave it blank until someone can get a shot, or should I use one of the sprites? Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :If it's all the same to you, I think we should wait for Starman125 to return before merging anything. Hopefully he'll take the weight off our shoulders. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 23:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, well thats ok I suppose. I guess I can find something else to do around here! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's the spirit! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 23:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) i want to be admin please please please if you do i will love you forever : ^Haha...what? Meta Kirby52 You lose. 21:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Let the Party Begin! (...For Me, Anyway) Yay, I got all of the Kirby Squeak Squad screenshots done! Now to start on adding transparency to the game's artwork. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 16:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Nifty! Let's get down to business. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 16:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Love-Love Problem. Hey there. I was on Bulbapedia...anyhow, there was a Pokeball named the Love Ball. Its Japanese name translated it to the Love Love Ball. A similar name to the Love-Love Stick. Anyhow, is the Love-Love Stick the actual name of the weapon in English? Im thinking now that the actual weapon may be called the Love Stick...but I dont know. Can you help me? Thanks, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 22:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I believe Love-Love Stick is the correct name. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 23:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Thanks for resolving this! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering... Do you have actual communication with HAL Laboratory itself? I was wondering if you could actually, like talk to them about Kirby games... Because I have a few ideas... GreenKirby213 (Talk) 21:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure there's a way to contact them. Unfortunately, the people there are paid to brainstorm ideas for games, so they don't take ideas. I've tried. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 22:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Dev studios or publishers do not take unsolicited ideas primarily for legal reasons (idea ownership for instance, among many others), and secondly they get way too many of them because people are unaware of the previous point. Game design is also a very complicated process in itself, and it is not likely that isolated ideas alone would make it very far into a quality game. If you want to know more about the whole process then this is a good read. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 10:49, April 30, 2013 (UTC)